


29 Kisses

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After finding love unexpectedly on February 29th, Niles and Daphne are blissfully happy. However, their happiness is threatened when a close friend disapproves of their relationship. A very romantic continuation of "Leap Into My Heart". (Episode: "Look Before You Leap")





	1. Chapter 1

As they walked out of the Elliot bay Towers, Daphne leaned against Niles' chest, sighing when he rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

It certainly had been a strange day... Strange and wonderful, that is.

Had it not been for Frasier and his ridiculous theory of February 29th being a gift, she would never have taken Martin's advice to get her hair cut.

What a disaster that turned out to be!

But little did she know that her disheveled hair would lead to the most wonderful day of her life.

For instead of sitting in Frasier's condo, crying over her hideous appearance, she was walking down the street on the arm of the most incredible man. How was it possible to feel so much love for someone so quickly?

Only two hours ago, she'd considered Niles to be her best friend. Now she felt such a rush of love for him, that she wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

She'd never felt this way before and she'd never forget the look on his face when he saw her for the first time that afternoon. Unlike Frasier's appalled expression, Niles' face was filled with genuine concern.

"You're beautiful, no matter what anyone says."

The words filled her mind like a sweet memory and she was barely aware of the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. Not surprisingly he noticed her crying and, in the most romantic gesture she could imagine, laid his palm on her cheek, and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

"Oh Daphne, you're not still crying about your hair, are you? Because I meant what I said. You're beautiful."

"I love you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, smiling at the astonishment on his face as she said the words that had been trapped inside her heart. To show that she was sincere, she kissed him tenderly; smiling as she slowly drew back and stared into his eyes.

"Daphne..."

"I-I know it's ridiculous, fallin' in love so quickly and people are bound to think that I'm crazy, but isn't it your brother who always says the heart never lies?"

"Yes he does. But Daphne-."

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm makin' you uncomfortable but you said all those lovely things to me in your brother's living room. It was only fair to-."

When Niles kissed her once more, she instantly forgot what she was going to say.

"It's so beautiful out." Daphne observed as she stared at the cloudless sky that was streaked with rays of sunlight. "It's like a dream come true."

"What?" She asked; laughing when she noticed him staring at her.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up."

Niles sweet words caused her to pause on the sidewalk and kiss him again.

"I could do this all day." She sighed, unable to stop staring at his handsome face.

"Y-you could do what all day?"

She laughed at the nervousness in his voice.

"Kiss you." She explained. "I had no idea that your lips were so soft and the way you kiss me... No one has ever made me feel this way before."

When she laughed once more he smiled at her, suddenly intrigued by her comment.

"It's silly." She said, quickly looking away. "You'll just laugh at me."

His expression turned serious. "Daphne, I would never laugh at you."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me."

"Niles." He corrected.

"What?"

"Call me Niles... Please."

The request caught her off-guard.

"Oh, but-."

"Please? It would mean so much to me."

"All right... Niles..."

His name sounded strange on her tongue; like pronouncing a beautiful foreign word for the first time.

"So, what would you like to do... Niles?" She asked as they neared the busy intersection of Pike and Third Avenue.

"Well, Café Nervosa is right across the street and I would love nothing more than to sit at a table with our drinks and stare into your beautiful brown eyes while we enjoy this glorious sunshine."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "That sounds heavenly."

As they crossed the street, her heart sank when she saw that the outdoor seating area of Café Nervosa was already crowded with patrons.

"Seems like we weren't the only ones with this idea." Niles said as his eyes scanned the terrace.

"Why don't you order and I'll find us a table?" Daphne asked.

"All right. What would you like?"

"Surprise me." Daphne replied.

Niles squeezed her hand and walked into the café. He was barely in the door when she called out to him.

"Niles?"

he turned in surprise and rushed toward her.

"Is something wrong, my angel?"

Daphne's heart warmed at the sweet name.

"What is it?" He asked when she didn't reply right away.

She blushed, suddenly feeling shy. And then wordlessly she slipped her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

"I love you."

Niles smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too."

She watched as he walked into the café and then turned around to find that the crowd on the patio had disbursed, leaving several tables empty, including a secluded table that was shaded by trees.

The sight made her smile and as she hurried to secure their spot she could feel her heart beat faster.

Perhaps Frasier was right... This day truly was a gift.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the shade from the trees, the sunshine managed to find its' way to their table. Daphne tilted her head upwards and closed her eyes, basking in the warmth.

"Here you are, my love."

She opened her eyes to find Niles standing next to her holding a drink in his hand.

"Thank you, Darling."

Her heart warmed, as the name tumbled out of her mouth as though she'd been calling him Darling for years.

He sat down beside her and they sipped their drinks, taking advantage of the summer-like day.

"This is so romantic." Daphne sighed.

Niles grinned at her comment. "How could it not be? I'm sitting here with the most perfect angel on earth."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh. "Oh right. Some angel I am! Look at me hair! I'm a mess!"

"You're beautiful." Niles said, placing a reassuring kiss on her lips.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she was aware of the glances she was receiving from passersby.

"But Niles, everyone is staring at me! I'm sure they think I'm repulsive!"

"Nonsense. They're starring at me." Niles insisted. "No doubt they're wondering why I look like I've been hit by a bus."

Daphne gasped at the remark. "Niles, please don't say that. I think you're the most handsome man in Seattle."

Niles took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. It was a kiss that was unlike any she'd ever experienced.

"Oh my God..."

Startled apart, they looked up to find Roz staring at them.

"Oh... Hello." Daphne said, feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "What brings you here?"

"What in the hell is this?" Roz asked, choosing to ignore the question.

"Hello Roz." Niles said giving her a forced smile.

"W-we were just-."

"Enjoying this beautiful day." Niles finished, smiling at Daphne's' relieved expression.

"What happened to you guys? You look terrible!"

Immediately Daphne looked away, feigning interest in the blue flowers that lined the outdoor seating area.

"Well, not that it's any of your business Roz, but Daphne and I have had a rough start to our day." Niles explained.

"I can certainly see that." Roz said, although it was clear that she was completely clueless.

"Daphne, what possessed you to go out in public looking like that? And what happened to your hair?"

Feeling the sting of tears, Daphne rose from the table.

"I'll be right back." She whispered brokenly to Niles.

Before he could protest, she hurried to the doorway and paused, daring to glance back at Roz who was staring at Niles in utter confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Niles, what was that all about?"

"Daphne's a bit... sensitive about her appearance." Niles said carefully.

"Well she should be! What was she thinking, wanting to be seen with anyone with that horrible hairstyle?"

Daphne watched as Niles shifted angrily in his chair.

"I happen to think Daphne looks beautiful!" he yelled, garnering even more stares from the patrons. "And if you can't see that-."

"All right, all right! Just calm down." Roz said, looking around uncomfortably at the people watching their conversation unfold.

Niles flinched when Roz sat down across from him.

"Now what's really going on here? Wait... You two aren't on a date or anything are you? I mean, aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Well of course I'm married!" Niles yelled. "Well... separated anyway. We were on the brink of reconciliation when she... rejected me for... her fencing instructor."

"What? Again?" Roz practically screamed.

When he hung his head in shame, Daphne brushed the tears from her face and returned to the table, doing her best to ignore Roz.

Noting Niles' sad expression, she caressed his cheek with her hand.

"It's all right, Darling."

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Roz demanded.

"Not particularly." Daphne snapped.

"Fine, if you want to walk around like Night of the Living Dead and acting like you're in love with Niles, go right ahead. But I think you need to make an appointment with a shrink as soon as possible!"

When Niles looked at her in shock, Roz smiled.

"Yeah, that's right. I said a shrink but I didn't mean you! I meant a real shrink!"

"Roz that's a horrible thing to say about Niles!"

"Niles? You're calling him Niles now?"

Daphne swallowed hard. "H-He asked me to call him by his first name!"

In response, Roz sighed with irritation. "Daphne, please! Are you that desperate? You can do so much better than Niles!"

At Roz's harsh remark, Daphne felt her heart clinch in her chest, despite Niles' reassuring squeeze of her hand. How could Roz say such cruel things? She was supposed to be her friend!

But when Daphne saw the love and concern in Niles' eyes, there was no doubting who her true friend really was.

Smiling sadly, she laced her fingers through his, wishing that she and Roz had never met.


	4. Chapter 4

As though sensing Daphne's discomfort, Niles rose from his chair and kissed her cheek.

"Perhaps we should go."

"I think so." Daphne agreed. The words came out so softly, she wondered if he had even heard her.

"Goodbye, Roz." Daphne said quickly

Ignoring Roz's pathetic attempts to apologize, Niles and Daphne crossed the street and walked hand in hand down Third Avenue.

When they were several blocks from Café Nervosa, Daphne stopped and stared at the passing traffic.

"Daphne?"

She turned to Niles with tear filled eyes, painfully aware of his apprehension. And when he caressed her cheek with his hand, she tried desperately to smile.

But instead the tears she'd been holding back began to fall.

"What's wrong my angel?"

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry that Roz upset you. She had no right-."

"It's not Roz!" Daphne blurted out.

"Then... what has you so distraught?"

Her heart raced in her chest as she desperately searched for the right words.

"I-I just... I don't think this is going to work out, Niles!"

"What's not going to work out?"

"This! Us..."

The words hurt so badly that her chest began to ache.

"Daphne... What are you saying?"

"You're married and I'm..."

"Daphne-."

"Maybe Roz was right. I'm-."

"You're beautiful." He said before she could continue.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

He moved closer and once more brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Because... it's true..."

"Oh Niles..."

"Daphne, please don't let those horrible things that Roz said hurt you. Just know that I love you."

"But... what about your wife?"

Niles sighed deeply. "Maris doesn't love me. I'm not sure that she ever did."

"Niles, you can't mean that. Of course she loves-." Her voice trailed away, leaving her unable to continue.

"I'm sorry." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Niles took her in his arms and held her close.

"I love you, Daphne. And you know what? To hell with Maris!"

Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, drawing him even closer.

"I love you too, Niles."

They kissed again and with their fingers entwined walked back to the Elliot Bay Towers. When they reached the intersection directly across from Frasier's building, Niles stopped and turned to face her.

"Daphne... About what Frasier said earlier..."

"What was that?"

Niles paused; his cheerful expression replaced with apprehension.

"When he said that I was... sexually deprived. I-I mean, I suppose it's true, but-."

"It was horrible of your brother to say such a thing!" Daphne said, taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry that he embarrassed you."

Niles kissed her hand and then caressed her soft skin with his thumb. "Daphne, I want you to know that I would never take advantage of you or force you to-."

Her fingers went to his lips. "I know, Niles... And that's why I love you. But let's not talk about that right now. I just want to be with you and enjoy this beautiful day."

"Hard to believe it's almost over." Niles sighed, checking his watch.

Daphne smiled and put her arms around him. "Well, why don't we go home and watch the sunset from your brother's balcony?"

In response, Niles gave her a lingering kiss. "There's no one I'd rather watch a sunset with than you."

Daphne smiled and held out her hand.

"Shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

Wordlessly they crossed the street and headed for Frasier's condo, sharing a series of sweet kisses as the elevator slowly made its' way to the nineteenth floor.

"Well, did you have a good time, Kids?" Martin asked when they walked through the door.

Daphne sighed. "Oh yes... It was lovely."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my angel." Niles said, kissing Daphne's cheek without any concern that Frasier and his father were watching them.

"Dear God, Niles. I mean, really-."

"Stay out of it, Fras-." Martin warned. "This is between your brother and I... And Daphne."

Daphne blinked in surprise. "Me, Mr. Crane?"

"Yeah." Nervously, Martin began to pace the room. "Look Daph, I'm sorry about those cracks Frasier and I made about your hair. It was... uncalled for. Hester sure as hell wouldn't approve and neither should I for that matter."

"That's all right." Daphne said. "In fact-."

Martin held up his hand. "Wait! I have something else to say."

"All right."

"I shouldn't blame Frasier for this because if anyone's to blame its me."

"Mr. Crane-."

"Now wait a minute. Frasier might have said some harsh things but so did I. I'm the one who was mimicking your accent and insisting that you get your hair done. You came home all upset and I was an ass, acting like I didn't care that you were hurting. Thank God Niles noticed though. Oh Geez, Daphne... you're not crying are you?"

"No..." She lied, brushing away fresh tears. "Go on..."

"Well... it was wrong and... I'm sorry."

Daphne hugged Martin tightly and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" Martin asked, staring at her in disbelief.

Daphne grinned. "For suggestin' that I get me hair done."

"But-."

"If I hadn't gotten me hair done, I would never have known how Niles feels about me. I know I look horrid, but somehow he sees through all that. And I couldn't help but fall in love with him. So I guess Dr. Crane was right. Today is a gift after all. And I'm going to be thankful for Leap Day for the rest of me life. So thank you, Mr. Crane."

Martin smiled. "Well in that case... you're welcome."

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Niles and I are going to watch the sunset from the balcony."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Frasier said, walking into the room.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Fras, I don't want to hear any crap from you about Niles and Daphne, do you understand?"

"Dad, I wasn't going to say anything except-."

"Can't you just shut your big bazoo and be happy for them?"

To their surprise, Frasier smiled. "That's exactly what I was going to do."

Daphne accepted Frasier's warm hug and then smiled through her tears as she watched him embrace his brother.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"You're welcome, Daphne." Frasier said with a smile. "It warms my heart to see how happy you've made my brother. And how happy he's made you. I hope everyone will be able to see your happiness someday."

Daphne lowered her head, hating herself for remembering that awkward encounter at Café Nervosa.

"I'm sorry, Daphne. Did I say something wrong?"

Daphne looked worriedly at Niles, who touched her shoulder and shook his head in dismay.

"What's going on?" Martin asked.

Niles sighed. "Oh, it's Roz. She... saw us at Café Nervosa and she obviously was uncomfortable with our sentiment. But we weren't flaunting it at all Frasier! We merely-I mean... we had the most secluded table we could find. But still she managed to... hurt Daphne's feelings... and mine! I'm used to her taunting and insults, but the way she was speaking to Daphne... why... it was unforgivable! She made Daphne cry by commenting on her hair and... Well... It was horrid, Dad! She's supposed to be Daphne's friend!"

"Damn her!" Frasier said pacing the room. "Roz needs to learn to keep her nose out of other people's business and that includes my family!"

"Oh, but Dr. Crane I'm not-."

"Of course you're family, Daphne. I hope you know how much we love you."

Daphne smiled and kissed Frasier's cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. At least I know I have family but I guess I lost me only girlfriend."

"I'll talk to Roz."

"But Dr. Crane-."

"No buts. I'm tired of Roz's meddling in our affairs. If she wants to resign as my producer than so be it, but she needs to be told that I'm not going to stand for it any longer. Especially if she made you cry. That's completely unacceptable."

"Well I didn't mean to cry, I just... Well she said such horrible things! And the way she was talkin' about Niles. I just-. I'm sorry."

"It's all right, Daphne." Frasier said.

Niles took Daphne in his arms and rubbed her back, doing his best to soothe her.

"Thank you." Daphne said. "And that goes for all of you."

"You're welcome, Daphne." Martin said. "Now you'd better start watching that sunset before it disappears."


	6. Chapter 6

As they stepped out onto the balcony, the sky had already begun to transform from a soft blue to shades of pink and orange that streaked across the backdrop of the Seattle skyline.

"Isn't that beautiful?" Daphne sighed, leaning against Niles while sipping her class of wine.

"You're beautiful."

"I wish you'd stop saying that."

Taken aback by her statement, Niles sat his glass down on the cement floor and stared at her.

"Of course, my love, but I hope you know that I mean it as a compliment. I would never-."

"I know... and that's why I said what I did."

Clearly confused, he stared at her once more. "I don't understand."

"When you tell me I'm beautiful it just makes me love you more."

Niles laughed and kissed her tenderly. "What's wrong with that?"

"Because..." She said; her expression turning serious. "The more I love you, the harder it will be when you leave."

"Oh Daphne..."

She hugged him tightly, afraid to let go, sighing when he rubbed her back.

"Would you look at that?"

They turned to find Martin standing in the doorway, shaking his head in disbelief.

Normally Daphne would be furious with him for interrupting such a romantic moment, but now she found it amusing.

"Yes, it's a beautiful sunset, isn't it Mr. Crane?"

He looked up as though seeing it for the first time. "Well, yeah it's nice but I was talking about the damn forecast for tomorrow."

"Anything of note?" Niles asked.

"Damn straight! Rain, wind and more rain! Oh geez, you'd think that God would allow this nice weather to stay in Seattle for more than one day!"

"Back to dreary Seattle weather." Frasier added, appearing in the doorway next to Martin. He glanced up at the sky, which was now filled with millions of stars. "Like I said, today was a gift."

"And tomorrow Mother Nature is taking it away." Martin said following Frasier back into the living room.

When they were alone again, Daphne stared up at the stars.

"I never thought I'd see a clear star-filled night in February, and... Oh look!" She pointed to a particularly bright star.

"It certainly is beautiful." Niles agreed kissing her neck as the scent of her hair floated in his direction.

"Well yes, but I meant that star up there."

"What's so special about it?"

"Me brother Stephen always told me to make a wish on the brightest star I see."

"So... make a wish."

Daphne laughed. "I already did. Now it's your turn."

"Oh... All right."

Niles gazed up at the sky; his arm around Daphne.

"I can't." He said suddenly.

Daphne blinked in surprise. "What? Why not?"

He turned to her and took her face in his hands.

"Because..." He said, kissing her so tenderly that she felt tears form in her eyes. "It already came true."

THE END


End file.
